Interconnect traffic between a central processing unit (CPU) and other circuitry of a system tends to occur in bursts. While it is common for the interconnect traffic to be fully utilized (e.g., at or close to 100%) for short periods of time, it is rare for the interconnect traffic to remain highly utilized for long periods of time. There may be opportunities to throttle, or turn off, the CPU when the CPU is not highly utilized.